User blog:Angel Emfrbl/A theory on Luka V4x
So its bugged me fore a while about certain aspects of Luka over the course so here is all my theories..... V4x So heres my theory on what went on; Because CFM choose to redo all their V2 vocals because they were late releasing them for V3, Luka missed her Append. But they had also commented themselves to Kaito and Meio, since its was prob. known to all that V1 was due to be discontinued and they wanted to continue using them for marketing. So Miku and the CV series were good for a while as they could be imported into V3... This meant Kaito and Meiko was put ahead of the others. Kaito was done first because he was the more popular of the pair, they began with Miku at some point. Miku would have boasted sales for their V3. Meiko was added later, but had 1 more additional voicebank to make her more attractive, as they were less confident about her. Work at some point began on Luka V3. As they near readiness and she was coming up to being ready to be sold, a note of V4 was dropped. They had the website up, the information up, but they were too late to the party. Fearing a repeat of V3 wherein they were so late they lost advantage and other studios took some of the money they would have gained, they rushed Luka V4 into production. EVEC was designed to add to XSY, making Luka stand out from other XSY vocals and make her more attractive because of a gimmick. But also it allowed them to put out multiple tones with less effort/time and at a cheaper cost. So you had two expressions and you coloured them a tone... I doubt they had to redo English as they prob. felt it was decent enough from V3 so they just copied it to create its "soft" vocal. Except this; had they gone with the V3, someone must have pointed out that Luka would have had more tones in V4x if the roles had been switched. Yesturday I worked out in their current format, Luka overall offers less vocal variation with her colours as tones and voicebanks as expressions, then if the colours were expressions and the voiebanks the tones. Lets talk about XSY for a moment. Although the current version of V4x creates 12 variation nd 16 overall.... Some of those are redundant (soft x Soft EVEC, HARD x HARD EVEC and then switched roles). Two of these do not have access to EVEC either. So the variations that count towards major EVEC re HARD_EVEC, SOFT EVEC, their two XSY (6) and the two XSY with Soft and HARD (4 altogether). So 12 variations impacted by EVEC. Whats 9 x 12? 108... Sounds great right? Except... Since SOFT and HARD are the same as SOFT and HARD EVEC... subtracting some elements there is really only 72 major overall variations in other words. Japanese/Power/Soft/Cute/Whisper/Closed which were originally put up for V3 for Luka would have created 36 tones for XSY. Another 5 for each varitaion (10 for two in one voicebank in other words) if just one of those vocals were coloured like the other V4x vocals. If we went like Miku did and had 3 voicebanks with 2 colours thats about 30, something like that, so about 66. However, to properly simulate V4x, we'd be giving all voicebanks EVEC... So... 60 variations not 30.... 96. Now here is the issue... Lets switch the roles of colours and voicebanks in V4x. Now you have 81 voicebanks with XSY alone. If they had each 2 colours to correctly simulate the same effect... 90 more variations would have been added basically. So V4x, had it been set up differently and more like the Kagamine and Miku V4x packaged, would have had something like 150+ (like 170+, lazy maths at play) variations in tone between EVEC colours and XSY... Thats a lot. She would have had the most variations of any Vocaloid. I'll do the correct and solid maths in the future, these are all rough estimates. So Luka is tossed out as a experiment and sounds like good deal... At first. Someone no doubt pointed this out to them, or they figured out for themselves and changed things for Kagamine V4x and Miku V4x. My maths may be a bit off overall, but either way the more you look at things from a different way, the more you seen stuff. Perhaps it was too late to change anything, so they included English to sweeten the deal... Maybe they didn't know until after release. Who knows? Overall, Luka V4x was a rushed project thrown out to take advantage early of the new engine with a new concept that was still too early to throw out. Vocaloid 2 The trouble I find with CFM is they have a story to explain everything. Why is Miku English getting made? Miku originally was Luka so was having English in the first place. This story has always.... Bugged me. We didn't hear it until Luka was released and they were thinking about going abroad at this point due to Miku's popularity abroad too. Something never stood right with the story, because they didn't talk about it in Miku's early conceptions, it didn't come until Luka. I know there is top secret hush-hush ideas on unreleased Vocaloids... But I think the story of Luka and English, and Miku and English, was told to explain one thing or another. I do not ness. believe they originally had a English vocal idea at the beinging of V2, as there was no indication there was ever a plan for Japanese vocaloids to focus on anything except English. As I said recently on VO forums, the Kagamines were the only time we saw their mask crack and they slip up. I did not believe ness. Len was conceptualized from Day 1 of the Kagamine product, and though Rin began her first ides pre-Miku, Len was after to the deal post Miku to take advantage of things. The evidence to me lies in how overall poor Len was even compared to Rin. Its pretty much known at this point while both share their birthday, their development wasn't the same and Rin got done first. Neither vocal was perfect, but Rin seems to have been more polished the Len. They almost learnt their Lesson with Luka, except this time they went for English as the second vocal. I did once work out from when they started talking bout it they spent a lot less time on Luka English then Luka's main vocal. Noting they had to do Act2 Kagamine... They had her overall package at work from April to Jan (April was when they did the second recording, so they couldn't get too into production until then), but it wouldn't have been ready in Jan. So about 7 months... For an English vocal. Their FIRST Eglish vocal. Now... Macne Nana English took a year. Our fastest known Engloids only happen because the studios are experience and even then their often tweaked a lot. Bare in mind they also don't filter their vocals; CFM does. So *some* of that 7 months was spent not only building, but editing all the sames in her vocals. And they had two languages. So the result was, you can see they took their time and learnt from their Japanese vocals, Luka Japanese was the bottom of the best set of vocals for V2... Her English... Well... It feels like they spent less overall time on it then Tonio. Tonio had a standard no-fncy build from what I gather and wasn't filtered to be a certain way, which saved a lot of time. Being Zero-Gs 6 vocal, I expect them to work faster then they did in V2. Half the sounds in Luka V2 are missing... So in Luka, the Rushed part of her was her English and it really could have used a Act2. Its funny because fansasked for Sonika act2.... But never Luka despite her vocal having fair less content. I guess people couldn't tell how bad Luka was and Sonika they could in 2009? Who knows? Conclusion I have too much time on my hands... Category:Blog posts